


【索香】醒与睡

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 只是两年而已，剑士说道。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 20





	【索香】醒与睡

只是两年而已，剑士说道。他去吻睡眼朦胧的金发厨师，动作熟稔，几乎和使用第三把刀时一样游刃有余，可厨师无动于衷，眯着眼任他亲吻，既没有将手搭上他的腰又或是肩膀，也没有回吻。厨师觉得剑士的吻似乎不一样了，陌生而古怪，不像是在亲吻他。或许这个吻理应属于一位长发及肩的女士，在被剑士亲吻时会将柔软的乳房靠上他坚实的胸膛，用纤细的手指抓住他宽松的上臂衣袖，将浅色的唇膏抹上他的脸颊和唇角。厨师没有回吻，并不是因为他想要拒绝剑士，他原以为他会在恰当的时机回想起过去同什么人接吻时的场景，应当如何回应？应当将这样的吻纳入记忆的哪一类储藏之中？又或是事后销毁，及时止损，牢记一个成年人该有的觉悟？可他还没能摆脱午后的困意，头脑当机，陷入一片空白，剑士的吻轻柔得令人心生反感，如同一片鸟羽落上海面，不知是沉是浮。剑士松开扶在厨师脑后的手，微阖的唇牵出一丝透明的涎液，厨师耳根发烫，侧过头躲避视线，却被一只掌心滚烫的手托起下巴望向对方。厨师望着独眼的剑士，意外地感到对方如今的视线要比过去更加强烈。剑士有时像个孩子般好懂，有时却难以揣测，并且热衷于沉默和粗暴动作，这令厨师大多数时候都并不情愿去弄懂这家伙究竟在想些什么。只在必要时那样做，厨师曾经想过。而在所谓必要之时，他们却像是早已协商过如何去做——这令厨师既贪恋又厌倦，要如何同一个不讨喜的男人建立起默契？聪明人理应在自讨苦吃前偃旗息鼓，可他脚步迈得太快，也不畏惧沟壑，总是提前到达目的地。就像此时，他手足无措地落在剑士手里，堪堪想起他们在接吻之后向来会做些什么。

他们坐在薄暗的和室里，障子门窗将一点日光洒在剑士裸露的胸膛上，厨师拉散剑士的腰带，将对方心爱的刀刃推至柔软的床褥之外，扯开他的上衫，小半刀怀纸洒落出来，在两人身下铺出一小片舒畅的洁白。厨师用光裸的膝盖跪上散落的纸张，碾出几笔褶皱的阴影，衬得肤色更白。剑士的手在厨师不着片缕的身体上游移，滑过颈项，乳首，腰腹，臀瓣，抚至腿根，俯身握住半勃的性器，径直抵上自己的唇，却摩挲着不含入口中。厨师彻底脱离了睡意，他想起如今他们同样二十一岁，同样自私而冷漠，拒绝在性事中取悦对方，亲吻是枪炮，而爱抚是利刃，战火燃起之时，他们早已忘却十九岁时的羞赧与踟蹰。他将脸埋在剑士未尽的衣袍间，闻见一点隐秘的气味——刀刃在战斗时摩擦出的铁屑，混杂着敌人的鲜血、剑士胸肌沟壑间的汗水、曾从颈间淌下的酒渍，混杂出一种名为罗罗诺亚·索隆的气味，令他痛恨且情动，而如今又将檀腥的白浊涂抹在他的肩胛与腿根，令他短暂地失去引以为傲的体面。

届时午后，他们打发了其余的伙伴，藏在这间窄室的角落交合相拥，理应算得上白日宣淫，最不明智的做法。一点虫鸟的鸣叫声传来，而不远处似乎也有人高声交谈，他们同时察觉这一切，却不停歇，剑士的动作变得愈加粗鲁，厨师吃痛地意识到自己此时已经算不上一位船员、一名厨师，他并不熟识这具被男人压在身下交媾的躯体，但他记得眼前的这张面孔，行凶者紧闭的左眼上狭长的伤疤，每一寸都向他言明着七百天的已逝光阴。他们因快乐而身陷囹圄，拒绝回应任何性事之外的呼唤，那扇薄薄的障子门将他们同这座破旧建筑中其他的屋宇分割开来，他们远离炎热的日光，清冷的月亮，远离这个满目狼藉的国家，远离高山与海。

二十一岁时，他们在精疲力尽后相拥而眠，尚未得知现实与梦境间的沟壑仅仅是一扇泛黄的纸拉门。

但半梦半醒之时，或许非常适合亲吻。

END


End file.
